The art discloses problems associated with formulating and preparing clear, concentrated fabric conditioning formulations. For example, European Patent Application No. 404,471, Machin et al., published Dec. 27, 1990, teaches isotropic liquid softening compositions with at least 20% by weight softener and at least 5% by weight of a short chain organic acid.
Although fabric softening compositions containing high solvent levels are known in the art, these compositions are still deficient in providing acceptable cold-water dispersibility and stability at sub-normal temperatures while maintaining satisfactory softening performance. This is due to the general problem that as the level of softener active in the composition increases, the dispersibility of active ingredients in the rinse water can decrease. Softener agglomerates may form and can deposit on clothes which can result in staining and reduced softening performance. Also, compositions may thicken and/or precipitate at low temperatures, i.e., at 35.degree. F. to 65.degree. F., or when diluted 1:1 to 1:5, softening composition to water, e.g., for use in automatic softener dispensers.
The present invention therefore provides concentrated liquid textile treatment compositions having improved stability (i.e., remains clear or translucent and does not precipitate) at sub-normal temperatures under prolonged storage conditions and good cold water dispersibility, together with excellent softening, anti-static and fabric rewettability characteristics across a broad range of fabric types.
The object of the present invention is to provide highly concentrated, clear or translucent rinse-added fabric softening compositions which readily disperse in rinse water, which remain phase stable at low temperatures, and which preferably maintain acceptable viscosity under low dilution conditions, for example when the consumer pre-dilutes the composition by adding water with the composition into the dispensing device of an automatic washing machine or into an automatic dispensing device. The compositions of the present invention preferably maintain acceptable viscosity under these pre-dilution conditions which result in ratios of from about 1:1 to about 1:5, softening composition to water.